


Частная школа в Лондоне

by kazeph



Series: МИ-6 и не снилось [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), James Bond - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bond Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: Тим расстроен и воодушевлен одновременно: о Джейсоне Тодде знают и МИ-5, и МИ-6, и еще десяток разведывательных служб мира, потому что за Джейсоном Тоддом неизменно остается шлейф из трупов и разрушений. И нужно титаническое терпение, чтобы выдержать его характер и абсолютное игнорирование приказов.





	Частная школа в Лондоне

**Author's Note:**

> Значит, хотелось написать одно, а вышло совсем другое, под конец скатившись в безбожный флаффище.   
> Одно из предупреждений должно звучать так: я очень люблю Джейсона. Даже чрезмерно. Любимый дурень.  
> К тому же, характеры персонажей претерпели множество изменений в соответствии с моими представлениями (да, уже страшно) и каноном Бондианы.
> 
> Является сиквелом "Ни слова о Скайфолле". Но в данном случае лучше прочитать сначала это, а затем вникать в истоки.

      Самое смешанное чувство в жизни посещает Тима, когда Б говорит, что отныне он будет координировать агента ноль-ноль-два.   
      Тим расстроен и воодушевлен одновременно: о Джейсоне Тодде знают и МИ-5, и МИ-6, и еще десяток разведывательных служб мира, потому что за Джейсоном Тоддом неизменно остается шлейф из трупов и разрушений. И нужно титаническое терпение, чтобы выдержать его характер и абсолютное игнорирование приказов. Кроме того, в графе психологической оценки наблюдаются такие напрягающие словосочетания, как «психическая нестабильность» и «проблемы с доверием». Остается только гадать, какого черта он еще числится в ряду агентов, работающих «на земле». И вообще — числится.  
      Тим уверен, что они не сработаются.  
      — Как прикажете, сэр, — вместо этого говорит он Б и уходит из кабинета, чувствуя взгляд начальства между лопаток. Почему-то даже в мыслях при всей осведомленности называть его Брюсом не получается.  
      Барбара, правая рука главы МИ-6, встречает его за дверьми кабинета. И улыбается, почти лукаво, до искр в зеленых глазах. Учитывая, что она рыжая — а еще хорошенькая, уж чего не отнять — Тим бы точно предположил, что в секретной службе работает настоящая ведьма. В хорошем смысле этого слова.  
      — Наши миньоны предлагают открыть тотализатор, — говорит она, вручая Тиму папку с досье. На дворе двадцать первый век, а они все носятся с этими бумажками.   
      — Делаем ставки на то, как долго ты сможешь терпеть Тодда.  
      Тим закатывает глаза.  
      — Детский сад какой-то.  
      Барбара улыбается, а затем подмигивает ему.  
      — Позволь открыть тебе глаза, Кью. Любая разведывательная служба — сборище детей, не наигравшихся в шпионов в детстве. Добро пожаловать в старшую подготовительную группу.

***

      — Я ваш новый квартирмейстер, – вместо приветствия говорит Тим, когда Джейсон садится напротив. Они встречаются в кафе, вокруг — уйма народу, звенит посуда, со всех сторон раздаются обрывки разговоров, и никому из присутствующих нет дела, что в черном кейсе Тим, выглядящий как самый обычный студент, хранит не бумаги или ноутбук, а пару новых пистолетов и высокотехнологичные часы.   
      Джейсон смотрит на него пару секунд, словно сканирует, и взгляд у него насмешливый и серьезный одновременно.  
      Тим не может сказать уверенно, что волнуется, но чувство схоже с тем, будто он снова взламывает базу секретной службы —  _чертово волнение_. Впрочем, после этого самого взлома его и заметили. И не то чтобы Тим особо скрывался.  
      А сейчас вдобавок он самую малость раздражен. Наверное, потому что он ожидал увидеть Агента, именно с большой буквы, соответствующего всем клише. Взять хотя бы костюм! В конторе каждый до единого был «упакован» согласно прописанному на обратной стороне черепной коробки дресс-коду. Но агент ноль-ноль-два предпочел явиться в потертых джинсах, черной футболке и кожаной куртке, которая на вид годится Тиму в матери, а стоит, наверняка, ни чуть не меньше, чем тройки Тома Форда.  
      Проще говоря, Джейсон Тодд выглядит совершенно  _обычно_.  
      …что, в принципе, логично, если ты агент и не хочешь привлекать внимания.  
      Тим отстраненно думает, что сам в детстве в шпионов не наигрался, раз подобные логические цепочки выстраиваются в его голове только сейчас.  
      — И как вам новая кличка,  _Кью_?  
      Джейсон тоже не здоровается, не удивляется возрасту Тима (и за это ему можно сразу накинуть балл, нет, пол балла), лишь откидывается на спинку стула и достает пачку сигарет из кармана куртки.  
      — И как вы еще не заработали себе рак,  _Второй_? — парирует Тим, смотря, как Джейсон щелкает зажигалкой и прищуривает глаза — синие с зеленой каймой вокруг зрачка. Тим выдерживает его взгляд и делает глоток чая из кружки — пахнет чабрецом. Наверное, так ощущается в его представлении весна.  
      — Думаю, нам обоим известно, что работа добьет меня быстрее любого рака, — говорит Джейсон и усмехается. — Так что с миссией,  _Тим_?  
      Тот не давится чаем. Даже не вздрагивает. Но по спине почему-то бегут мурашки.

***

      Их первым совместным заданием, где Тим выступил Всевидящим Оком для Джейсона, было изъятие ядерной программы из рук очередной террористической группировки, собиравшейся устроить в мире знатный фейерверк.  
      И Тим бы никому в жизни не признался, но ему  _понравилось_. До подрагивающих пальцев, подскакивающего в крови адреналина, когда четко построенный план можно было отправлять в шредер и все происходящее напоминало видеоигру, где ценой проигрыша были бы не потерянные бонусы или достижения, а чужая жизнь. И под словом «понравилось» подразумевалась не просто обязанность вести агента, обеспечивая поддержку, а координировать именно Джейсона, мать его, Тодда. Несмотря на то, что тот конкретно потрепал Тиму нервы своими выходками, словно стремясь как можно скорее отправиться на тот свет — полное безрассудство, балансирующее на грани самоуничтожения и чистейшего восторга от происходящего.  
      Тим честно пытался разобраться в этом сумасшедшем коктейле чужих чувств и мотивов, но быстро осознал, что ему, как не адреналиновому наркоману, это понять не дано. А еще он подозревал, только про себя, что каждая разрушительная по всем масштабам миссия Джейсона является таковой из его желания в очередной раз напомнить о своем существовании начальству.  
      И что-то внутри подсказывало, что Б если бы даже захотел, все равно бы про Второго забыть не смог.  
      Сам Тим знал лишь из услышанных мельком разговоров, оброненных коллегами фраз и сухих фактов из отчетов, что семь лет назад Джейсон Тодд, вершина Олимпа среди агентов секретной службы, считался мертвым официально и бесповоротно: попал в плен, держался до последнего — а именно взрыва, после которого не осталось ничего, что можно было бы похоронить с почестями. Но похороны все равно были, кажется, могила стоит до сих пор.  
      — По Б его смерть ударила очень сильно, — как-то раз за совместным ланчем сказала Барбара. — Он тогда лично отправился за ним. И не успел. Все были уверены, что он или уйдет с поста, или свернет программу два нуля.  
      Но контора пережила смерть своего сына. Как и Брюс, который смог смириться.  
      А потом Джейсон вернулся. Словно не умирал. А, может, и наоборот — вернулся из ада, или куда там попадают агенты из программы два нуля после смерти.  
      И ад разверзся уже здесь. По крайней мере, так говорит Барбара, а Тим не думает, что она склонна к метафорическому выражению своих мыслей.

       _— А что случилось с теми, кто это сделал? — спрашивает как-то Тим за два дня до возвращения Джейсона в город. Барбара отрывается от экрана своего ноутбука и поправляет на носу очки._  
      — Их отдали под суд в другую страну. Получили пожизненное, их лидер признан невменяемым и отсиживается в психушке.   
      Тим хмурится, но не говорит ничего. Осуждать начальство никак не входит в его обязанности.

***

      — Я думал, агенты МИ-6 не ругаются матом, — замечает Тим, когда Джейсон перестает строить четырехэтажные конструкции. И надеется, очень надеется, что не краснеет от обилия нецензурных оборотов в речи Джейсона, которыми тот раскидывается, как конфетти.  
      — С чего бы? — спрашивает он будто между делом, судя по карте, выбираясь из подземных туннелей на свет божий. — Да что за пиздец, сплошные нечистоты!  
       _Удивительное сочетание._  
      — Воспитание, манеры, как-никак, частная школа в Лондоне, — отвечает Тим.  
      — Читал, значит, мое досье? — Джейсон фыркает, что отдается в ушах шипением. Тим старается не думать об очередном нарушении субординации, если таковая вообще существует для Джейсона.  
       _Интересно, а с Б он тоже на «ты» разговаривает?_  
      — Да, и вот, чему, оказывается, там учат, – говорит Тим, усмехаясь.  
      На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом чужого дыхания в ушах, — Тиму удобно абстрагироваться от остального мира с помощью наушников, пока он ведет своего агента, — а затем раздается смех Джейсона.  
      Тим зависает: его руки так и остаются занесенными над клавиатурой, а он сам следит за передвижениями точки на карте Люксембурга. И думает совершенно об идиотских вещах.  
      Наверное, Джейсон запрокидывает голову.  
      — Официальные документы могут врать, Кью, — наконец, отсмеявшись, говорит он, наверняка наслаждаясь этой своей дебильной загадочностью, а потом — идеальным «уплыванием в закат», потому что Тим слышит выстрелы и чужие крики, и возможности спросить хотя бы, какого черта, не остается.

***

      — Тодд вернулся, Кью, — говорит Стефани, — начальник управления персоналом, — ставя на стол кружку с чаем. Тим отрывается от увлеченного изучения микросхем для нового передатчика и смотрит на нарисованную на кружке малиновку. А после на Стефани.  
      — Твоя разбилась, – та пожимает плечами, и ее золотистые локоны переливаются на свету.  
      — Миньоны совсем от рук отбились, – качает головой Тим.  
      Стефани смеется и треплет его по волосам. Во всем МИ-6, если не в мире, это позволяется только ей.  
      — Так где этот кошмар?  
      — У тебя на голове. Мне больше нравилось, когда они были длиннее.  
      Тим фыркает, уворачиваясь от руки Стефани.  
      — А другой где?  
      — Ушел к начальству. Если не услышим криков и грохота, значит, и к тебе зайдет.

      При встрече Тим честно намеревался спросить, что же Джейсон имел в виду.  
      …ровно до того момента, пока тот не появляется в отделе разработок с пустыми руками.  
      — Где? – в голосе Тима — ноль в минус десятой степени эмоций, похожий на полное безветрие. Он смотрит на Джейсона, мысленно надеясь, что тот сейчас достанет шляпу, а оттуда — оборудование. Но Джейсон лишь скрещивает руки на груди. На его плечах висит измятый пиджак, а некогда белая рубашка посерела от грязи и пыли, окрасившись местами в бурый от крови. Джейсон — потрепанный и уставший, с рассеченной бровью, синяком на подбородке и мелкими ссадинами. И это то, что не скрыто одеждой. Но ни капли вины в нем нет, хотя убейся.  
      — Прости, дорогая, не было времени купить тебе сувенир.  
      — Какой, чтоб тебя, сувенир? Где оружие? Жучок? Тросометы?  _Автомобиль?_  – Тим уже подсознательно знает ответ и лишь переводит дух, уговаривая себя не дышать пламенем. По крайней мере, сразу. — Это. Дыра. В бюджете, агент Тодд. Понимаете?  
      Джейсон пожимает плечами.  
      — Погоня. Хеклер Кох*. Мост, Тим. Понимаешь?

***

      Тим не разговаривает с этим «вандалом» неделю и два дня. Даже не пускает его на порог отдела разработок. Вернее, за него это делают остальные миньоны, потому что Тим здесь — царь и бог, который подчиняется только высшей инстанции. А, значит, будет творить, что хочет, пока с этой высшей инстанции не прилетит прямой приказ. И со стороны это наверняка выглядит хуже, чем старшая подготовительная группа детского сада. Но Тим слишком зол, и ему ни капли не стыдно.  
      — Долго еще будешь дуться? — спрашивает однажды Джейсон, привалившись к его столу.   
      Тим молчит, занятый сборкой новой винтовки. И пытается понять, какая же овечка впустила волка. Если сам  _волк_  не по вентиляционной системе пролез.  
      — Тебя должны были предупредить, что я редко возвращаю оборудование, — добавляет Джейсон.  
      — Это вы так извиняетесь? — фыркает Тим, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
      Джейсон — видно по периферии — пожимает плечами.  
      — Как вас вообще тут еще держат? – продолжает Тим, все же поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться взглядами с этим засранцем.  
      — За красивые глаза и несравненное обаяние, — парирует тот.  
      Тим в ответ только хмыкает. А затем щелкает пальцами, осененный верной мыслью.  
      — Что вы имели в виду тогда, с документами? Я заслужил немного откровенности.   
      Джейсон сначала непонимающе хмурится, а секундой позже — тоже щелкает пальцами, качает указательным, поняв, что от него хотят. Тим не вздрагивает и не отшатывается, когда агент наклоняется к нему, не разрывая зрительного контакта. В нос ударяет запах озона напополам с хвоей, это сбивает с толку, как и взгляд синих глаз с малахитовым отливом напротив.   
       _И, правда, красивые._  
      — А эту сказку тебе пока рано рассказывать, Тим, и можешь не трудиться что-то найти. Ничего нет, — Джейсон понижает голос до едва различимого шепота, и со стороны вся эта ситуация выглядит просто до ужаса катастрофично, а Тим не знает, где черпнуть сил, чтобы отодвинуться. Получается лишь с третьей попытки.  
      — Мое имя —  _Кью_ , Второй. Или у вас проблемы с памятью?  
      Тим снова использует этот свой голос в минус десятой степени эмоциональной фригидности, чтобы Джейсон, будь у него совесть, почувствовал, какой он мудак. И вспомнил, наконец, где они находятся.  
      Тот выпрямляется, усмехаясь. Какой бы он себе цели не ставил, то сейчас пребывает в полной уверенности, что получил желаемое. Тиму хочется сбить с него эту спесь.  
      И поэтому, когда Джейсон собирается уйти, он поворачивается, чтобы бросить вдогонку:  
      — Почему вы вернулись сюда? Не довели дело до конца?  
      И в сказанном — не только желание задеть, напомнить о пролитой Джейсоном крови в этих стенах, а еще — искреннее любопытство, потому что мотивы Тиму до сих пор не ясны. И не только самого Джейсона.  
      Тим старается не отсвечивать, когда в агенте, не двинувшимся с места, что-то неуловимо меняется. Наверное, с таким выражением лица он явился обратно в контору и убил трех агентов, вставших у него на пути. Тим незаметно сжимает пальцами подлокотники своего кресла, замечая, что вокруг слишком тихо — все замерли, наблюдая за апогеем их маленького спектакля.  
      И кажется, что Джейсон, не меняясь в лице, вырвет Тиму сердце из груди и бросит ему же под ноги. И почему-то это не пугает ровно настолько, на сколько должно.  
      — Пока  _вы_  заглядываете в бездну,  _Кью_ , у вас чай остывает, — вдруг говорит Джейсон, и в его голосе — прежняя насмешка, уверенность и превосходство, прикрывающие его желание размазать зарвавшегося мальчишку по стенке. По крайней мере, Тиму так кажется. Но он все равно чувствует, — когда Джейсон уходит и можно незаметно свободно выдохнуть, — что в этом раунде победил. Только вот чувство поражения во всей войне преследует его по пятам, потому что это неправильно — так много думать об одном человеке.

***

      Дэмиан Уэйн — это самое страшное, что вообще могло случиться с МИ-6 (это с учетом всего произошедшего за все годы существования конторы). И с Тимом в частности. Он не знает, как воспринимать приказ от Б сопроводить Дэмиана на выставку военной кибертехники. То ли Тим в чем-то конкретно «прошляпил», как говорит Джейсон, то ли наоборот — ему оказана большая честь.  
      С такими вот размышлениями он сидит в гостиной особняка Уэйнов, попивая чай, принесенный дворецким Альфредом —  _настоящим дворецким_ , черт возьми. То ли временная линия где-то дала сбой, то ли Тим чего-то не догоняет.   
      Дэмиана он ждет уже около двадцати минут, и несносный мальчишка явно не торопится.   
      Тим слышал, что отпрыск Б надеется занять главенствующее место в МИ-6, когда придет время. Тут оставалось поразиться или самоуверенности, или же идиотизму Дэмиана. А еще нужно было молиться Уайтхоллу**, королеве, Господу Богу, а вместе с ним и Сатане, чтобы этого никогда не случилось.  
      Тут за стеной раздается шум, и Тим встает, надеясь, что это Дэмиан наконец решил снизойти до простых руководителей отдела разработок, но это оказывается Джейсон, вытирающий лицо полотенцем и накидывающий его после себе на плечи.  
      — Ты что тут делаешь? — вместо приветствия говорит он, непонимающе хмурясь.  
      — Тот же вопрос могу задать вам, — отвечает Тим, аккуратно ставя чашку на блюдце. — Я приехал за Дэмианом.  
      Джейсон закатывает глаза.  
      — Прошу, выброси машину в кювет, — он сдувает со лба влажные пряди.  
      Тим усмехается и замечает, что он взмыленный как лошадь.   
       _Тренировался?_  
      — Так что тут делаете вы?  
      Джейсон делает пару шагов вперед и плюхается в кресло, сначала озираясь, а после откидывая голову. Смотрит на Тима сквозь веер опущенных ресниц.  
      Тим в этот момент ненавидит человеческую природу. Свою в особенности.  
      — Живу.  
      Тим открывает рот. И закрывает. В голове вырисовываются теории одна интереснее другой, но Тим уже знает ответ — он не идиот.  
      — Вы  _его_  сын, — выдыхает он, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Все встает на свои места: и реакция Б на смерть агента, и поведение самого Джейсона после возвращения «из мертвых» — желание сровнять разведку с землей, а в качестве вишенки на торте — убить отца.  
      — Приемный, — поправляет Джейсон, и Тим запоздало чувствует отголосок его напряжения. Не на ту территорию полез Тим, не на ту. Но ведь Джейсон не кинется на него, в конце концов?  
      Тим облизывает губы.  
      — А не скажешь. Так частная школа в Лондоне?..  
      Джейсон обманчиво расслабленно подается вперед, опирается локтями о разведенные колени — Тим видит, как обозначаются мышцы под блестящей от пота кожей, испещренной шрамами. Наверное, их чудовищно много под майкой. Еще один добавился с прошлой миссии на лице.  
      Но Тим не чувствует жалости — только восхищение от всей этой мощи, сосредоточенной в одном теле.   
      — Имела место быть. — Наконец раздается ответ. — Но после того, как Б нашел меня.  
      — Кто-нибудь знает об этом?  
      — Нет, только члены семьи. Это бы выглядело непрофессионально.  
      Так странно слышать подобное из его уст —  _непрофессионально_. И в сказанном жирный намек на то, что Тиму следует держать рот на замке.  
      — И ты снова живешь тут? — он не замечает, как переходит на «ты». — После…  _того_.   
      — Да, — отрезает Джейсон, явно не желая касаться той темы, которую Тим неизменно затрагивает, буквально таская тигра за усы. — И пока ты не спросил еще что-нибудь не менее охуенное…  
      Тим фыркает.  
      — Мастер Джейсон, вы, что, после тренировки рассиживаетесь в кресле? — раздается голос Альфреда.  
      Джейсон тут же подскакивает.  
      — Ты меня не видел, — тычет он пальцем в Тима.  
      — С чего бы? — тот ухмыляется.  
      — С того, что ты мой квартирмейстер. Вот и прикрой мой зад.

***

      Сигнал пропадает резко — со звуком выстрела. Тиму кажется, что его оглушило. Он не может шевельнуться секунды, тянущиеся резиной, а затем — в миг отмирает и начинает судорожно нажимать на кнопки, пытаться выяснить причину обрыва связи.

      На этот раз Джейсона занесло в Сомали вместе с агентом от центрального разведывательного. Было необходимо предотвратить слив данных от американских братьев явно не в те руки (Джейсон долго изощрялся на тему того, какого черта они вообще этим занимаются). И все шло четко по плану ровно до того момента, пока американского агента не подстрелили.  
      — Всю маскировку можно засунуть себе же в задницу, — выдохнул тогда Джейсон и, вместо того, чтобы отступить, переждать и придумать новый план, — сюрприз! — помчался по горячим следам, заведшим его к полуразрушенному маяку в Магадишо.  
      Тим отдал распоряжение сообщить Б статус-кво, потому что чувствовал, что дело действительно идет ко дну.  
      — Не суйся туда один, черт тебя дери! — требовал он, как назойливая муха, пытаясь остановить Джейсона, но когда тот кого слушал? Даже тогда, попавшись в плен, — после чего, вроде как умер, — он ослушался приказа.   
       _Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, Джейсон Тодд-Уэйн._  
      — Когда я вернусь, — и снова все пропускал мимо ушей этот засранец, что считал неинтересным и неважным. — Мы сходим на ужин.  
      У Тима совсем непрофессионально перехватило дыхание. И он не успел ответить.

      А сейчас боится выдохнуть, потому что кажется — выдох, вдох, и этот кошмар, который даже снился пару раз, воплотится в реальности, а Тим ничего не сможет сделать, тщетно ища пути снова связаться с Джейсоном, но слыша вместо знакомого голоса только шипение.  
      — Еще раз, — раздается голос Б за спиной, похожий на раскаты грома. И Тим снова пытается, перезагружая систему, надеясь на какой-нибудь глюк, на что-нибудь. Он согласен, чтобы появилась ошибка, пускай будет его вина. В этот момент он бы все отдал, чтобы услышать голос Джейсона вместо выстрела, то и дело вновь раздающегося в ушах.  
      Спустя час он чувствует, как чужие руки ложатся ему на плечи.   
      — Он не умер, — выдыхает Тим. — Нет, не может того быть.  
      Барбара наклоняется и обнимает его, все так же смотрящего на красную точку на карте.  
      — Не умер, конечно, — говорит она, — и он обязательно появится. Мы отправим туда агентов, чтобы проверить.  
      Тим заторможенно кивает. Красная точка на экране все так же не шевелится.

***

      Джейсона нет уже два месяца и три дня. Тим не может перестать заставить себя считать. Срок вплотную подошел к той черте, когда агента признают мертвым. И устраивают похороны. У Джейсона уже есть могила. Похороны, наверное, неуместны.   
      Для опровержения ничего нет — от проверки никакого толку.  
      Тим не хочет в это верить. Постоянно шерстит снимки со спутника, данные с жучка, надеясь на малейшее изменение. Он чувствует, что завис на волоске от одержимости.  
       _Дай нам сигнал._  
      — Вы думаете, он мертв, сэр? — однажды спрашивает Тим, зайдя в кабинет к Б.  
      Тот отрывается от бумаг. Под глазами у него залегли тени.   
       _Каково это — терять сына во второй раз?_  
      Тим, кажется, вот потерял своего первого агента, насчитав четыре успешно завершенные миссии.  _Это если смотреть на ситуацию трезво,_  чего Тим делать не хочет.   
      — Я думаю, что агент два-нуля-два подавал слишком много надежд, чтобы вот так легко выйти из игры.  
      Никаких сантиментов. Сплошной профессионализм. У Тимоти Дрейка от него остались ошметки в отношении одного агента с двумя нулями.  _Это если смотреть на ситуацию трезво._  
      — Но и у таких, как он, бывают неудачи, — добавляет Б, опуская глаза на экран ноутбука. Но это правда — лишь наполовину, потому что Брюс до сих пор не объявил о гибели Джейсона.  
      Тим хмурится.  
      — Почему он вообще все еще работает, а не сидит в тюрьме? Или вообще — жив?  
      Б снова смотрит на него. На этот раз — с интересом.   
       _Он знает_ , понимает Тим,  _что я в курсе._  
      Наверное, давно. Тим раскопал по тому делу все, что смог, за прошедший месяц — отчеты, записи с камер, разговорил кого-то из старожилов конторы. Наверняка, за ним все еще следили: едва начал работать, слишком молод, мало ли что.  
      — Вы заключили сделку? — Тим избавляется от мыслей о том, что его могут уволить. Маловероятно.  
      Б поднимается из-за стола. И Тим понимает, насколько они с Джейсоном  _катастрофически_  похожи.  
      — Когда мы смогли с… Джейсоном найти общий язык, — начинает Б, — было уже поздно, учитывая масштаб разрушительных действий, которые он учинил в стремлении разрушить все, чем мы оба дорожили. По меньшей мере, ему грозила тюрьма. В худшем случае — смерть. Я, не без помощи в лице некоторых личностей, которые упоминаться не будут, подтолкнул министра к третьему варианту.  
      — Восстановление в должности агента с двумя нулями в качестве отбытия срока? — предполагает Тим, зная, что прав. Про  _некоторых личностей_  он, увы, слышит впервые.  
      — Пожизненно, — Б кивает. — Он был одним из лучших среди действующих агентов, хотя и оставлял после себя пепелище.  
      Тим сжимает в пальцах планшет.  
      — А гарантии того, что он снова не взбунтуется?  
      — Микро-бомба удаленного действия. — Б подносит пальцем к точке за ухом. — Вот здесь. Самоликвидация при попытке удаления.  
      Тим заставляет себя не вздрогнуть.  
      — Это жестоко. Он всегда под колпаком.  
      — Лучше, чем смерть. Я ответил на ваши вопросы, Кью?  
      Намек на то, что аудиенция закончена.  
      — Да, сэр.

***

      Пронзительный писк оглушает весь отдел. Миньоны недоуменно озираются, а затем начинают искать источник высокочастотного звука.  
      — Что это за черт? — Стефани зажимает руками уши, заходя внутрь и поспешно отходя в сторону, когда следом залетает Тим, чтобы спустя секунды оказаться рядом со своим столом.  
      — Кью, надеюсь, ты не решил нас взорвать? — справа от него возникает изображение видео-конференции с Барбарой.   
      Тим отмахивается от нее, судорожно следя за обновлением данных на мониторах.  
      — Какая наглость, — Барбара качает головой, морщась.   
      Тим, в принципе, согласен со всеми возмущениями: звук кого угодно достанет.  
      Но сейчас он — лучшая мелодия для его ушей. Тим падает в свое кресло и смеется, откинув голову. На него наверняка смотрят, как на сумасшедшего.  
      — Что тут происходит? — Брюс заходит в отдел, окидывая всех цепким взглядом.  
      Тим разворачивается к нему, крутанувшись в кресле.  
      — Я отследил бомбу.

***

      — Я привез тебе чай, — говорит Джейсон. Он бледен, под стать простыням и стенам, и немного тормозит из-за того, что его накачали болеутоляющими под завязку. — Там целая коробка. Упьешься.   
      Голос у него сиплый, хрипящий, с присвистом из-за сломанных, а затем неправильно сросшихся ребер — пришлось ломать снова.  
      Тим же смотрит в его невозможно яркие глаза. И не хочет думать, сколько раз его вообще ломали. И сколько еще раз Джейсон сможет это пережить.  
      — Долго же ты его вез.  
      Джейсон улыбается и прикрывает глаза.  
      — Пробки.   
      Тим аккуратно обводит пальцами его сбитые в кровь костяшки. Не хочет думать, сколько еще шрамов прибавилось, потому что от этого все замирает внутри, и это совсем по-идиотски сентиментально. Тим не привык чувствовать что-то подобное к кому-то. Такого не было никогда — чтобы до одержимости искать, рыть носом землю и вытаскивать из-под нее же.  
      — Как ты меня нашел? — спрашивает Джейсон.  
      — Твоя больная голова сейчас не оценит моих сложных словесных конструкций.  
      Джейсон приподнимает рассеченную бровь. Несомненно, новая фишка, с которой он будет клеить всех подряд.  
      — Моя больная голова, — отвечает Джейсон. — Составит тебе охеренную конкуренцию, когда поправится. Черт, хотел сумничать, а получилась хуйня.  
      — Ты говорил с Брюсом?  
      — Если наше молчание можно назвать разговором, — Джейсон выдыхает, морщится смешно из-за пластыря на носу. — Потому что я сейчас только нецензурно выражаться могу. Никакой частной школы в Лондоне. Но я понял, что он испугался до… не важно.   
      Тим качает головой.  
      — Ты доволен?  
      Джейсон смеется, вздрагивает и сдерживает шипение. Дурень.  
      — Не смей умирать, слышишь? — шепчет Тим, сжимая его ладонь в своей.   
      Джейсон тянется свободной рукой, сгребает его за загривок, тянет к себе, соприкасаясь лбами.  
      — Да ни в жизнь, — он смотрит Тиму в глаза, и у того снова восхитительно перехватывает дыхание. — Ты ведь должен мне ужин.

 

**Примечания:**

*Хеклер Кох — тут Джейсон подразумевает производителя огнестрельного оружия, а в данном случае конкретно пулемет.  
**Уайтхолл — улица в самом центре Лондона, название которой используется как нарицательное обозначение для британского правительства.


End file.
